sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Timberath
You're the only wolf in nature more powerful than me. I can't hurt you, I can't kill you. In fact, y''ou're ''the only authority I recognize. You want me to bow for you, I will. You want another wolf to bow for you, I'll make him. You want Syn's head, what are you waiting for? You only have to ask. ''- Timberath to Mable'' Timberath is a male wolf, the mate of Mable, the father of Noll, and the central antagonist of Chapters 4, 5, and 6. Throughout those Chapters, he seeks to kill Syn and destroy the Snowpaw. He commands a small pack composed of wolves who each have their own reasons for hating the Snowpaw. This band includes many familiar faces such as Malady, Goblin, and Thorn. Timberath is several years older than Sol. Timberath and Mable share something of a Bonny and Clyde relationship. HISTORY Timberath had no great formulative event that led to him becoming evil, he was simply raised by the Redclaw to believe in survival of the the fittest and subjective morality. However, he did have a powerful motivator, love. Timberath grew up in the Redclaw pack. It was there, as a pup, that he met his future mate, Mable. The two became fast friends during this time. Timberath grew up to be weak and fell to the position of Omega. Despite this, he and Mable fell in love anyway. The Redclaw Alpha wanted Mable to be his Alpha Female, but she spurned him. However, being the Alpha, he forced her to be his mate. The only way Timberath could be Mable's mate now would be if he defeated her curent one in a duel to the death. Although he was scrawny, Timberath challenged the Alpha anyway, but was brutally defeated and left for dead. Learning from his defeat, Timberath spent several years traveling. He went on many adventures, met wolves, and grew stronger, but never took a mate. He even helped Hawthorn, Sol's father, conquer Wyldwood and form the Grayfur. Timberath's exploits during these years, though great, became greatly exaggerated, elevating him to near mythic status. The Grayfur and Snowpaw told stories about him, although like many they falsely believed that he was either nonexistant or long dead. Except for Hawthorn. When he was strong enough, Timberath tracked down the Redclaw and challenged the Alpha a second time. After a long, bloody battle, Timberath slew the Alpha, emerging victorious. He went looking for Mable so he could tell her, but found her bloodied and battered from a recent encounter with Syn. (To learn exactly what happened, click here.) Mable begged Timberath to kill Syn, and he was eager to comfort her. The two did become mates after that. Timberath finally tracked Syn down at the end of Chapter 3, and entered full villain capacity in Chapter 4. ROLE Timberath plays the role of central antagonist for Chapters 4, 5, and 6. He is the longest standing villain of the entire series. During Chapter 4, he plots to kill Syn at Mable's behest. However, due to a miscommunication between Thorn and Timberath, he spends most of the Chapter believing Sol is Syn. During Chapter 5, he turns his old pack, the Redclaw, against the Snowpaw. But by allying with the Blackheath, the Snowpaw once again thwart him. That Chapter, Syn suggests to Timberath that Mable would be happier if she just forgave him rather than killed him. Timberath sneers at the idea, but Mable does indeed forgive Syn and feel better for it, just before she is killed. Desolated, Timberath assumes that Syn is responsible and retaliates by killing Willow, along with all her newborns. (Unbeknownst to him however, he misses one.) To Timberath's surprise, Syn forgives him. In the months prior to the beginning of Chapter 6, Timberath intentionally becomes infected with rabies. He begins to show preliminary signs of madness in the events leading up to the final battle with the Redclaw, including erratic behavior and enhanced strength. During the final battle, he fights Syn for the last time, but despite his strength (and insanity) Syn kills him. Before dying, Timberath bites Syn, infecting him with rabies.